Uprinsing
Uprinsing is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Plot The janitorial employees of Aerospace Sanitation Inc. have staged an uprising at one of its office buildings, demanding better working conditions. The coup has ended with the deaths of several janitors, and it is the player's job to clean up all evidence of the protest. Level Briefings Brief Respawn Brief Maps Equipment * Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser * What A Load Bin Dispenser * Incinerator * Laser Welder * Vendor **Vial of Acid **Solar Flare **First Aid Supplies **Lantern * J-HARM Tool Primary Objectives *Common objectives to all levels: clean human blood splatters, incinerate viscera, dead bodies and trash, including protest signs and bullet casings. *Dispose of all Domestabots and robots, whether whole or in pieces. *Remove graffiti using vials of acid. *Fix all lightning scars and bullet holes. *Restock all First Aid Stations. Secondary Objectives * Stack crates in the designated area. * Stack barrels in the designated area. * Find all 28 PIDs, enter them into the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 29/11/2184 Time: 09:31 GST Identification: Mrs. Ruth Fielder Title: Workforce Liason :It's been three months since my appointment as liason. I was led to believe I'd be working with savages and degenerates, but it's just not true. At first they were distrustful, but they soon opened up to me. These people suffer, I see it day by day. The work they do, it's horrible! I can't imagine having to clean up an alien's digestive organs everyday, and without the slightest sympathy. The rumored tale of "Bob" seems to have done much to inspire them lately. I could hardly believe it at first, but it makes sense. They've let me in on their secret. A plan to get management's attention. Something has to be done, I see that now... Date: 03/12/2184 Time: 12:10 GST Identification: Mr. Anderson Title: Operations Manager :Yet again my department's falling behind because of this damn sanitation crew I have to work with. They're getting increasingly stubborn when assigned to one of the many incidents that come through my office. Things are getting fractious, I can feel it. I know what the guidelines say about signs of "discontent", but I just don't have the time for a complete staff overhaul. The numbers don't look good, so as long as they continue working, I'm not going to risk taking this higher up. Date: 06/12/2184 Time: 13:45 GST Identification: Adam Jefferson Title: Office Worker :I had a rather...unpleasant encounter downstairs with one of those sanitation drones this morning. The office bathroom was fully occupied after last night's office-party curry, forcing me to use the downstairs one. This filthy guy in his overalls starts shouting at me, asking all sorts of things I didn't have the answers to, and throwing beer bottles at me. How the hell did they get beer? I really don't like those damn guys being so close to us up here. Management must do something about this! Date: 06/12/2184 Time: 16:32 GST Identification: Elizabeth Whitehall Title: HR Manager :What a day! First there was the aftermath of Mrs. Parawati's curry, and now I've had multiple reports of "run-ins" with the sanitation personnel. Something is definitely up with them, and that does not bode well. Ugh, I suppose I'll have to run this by their representative, Mrs. Fielder. Ever since she was employed as liason, she's started to "identify" with the lot of them. It's highly irregular. Well, I'll just have to bite the bullet and run this through her. She better get them in line before the higher-ups hear about this, or we're all in for it. Date: 09/12/2184 Time: 14:52 GST Identification: Mrs. Ruth Fielder Title: Workforce Liason :I think I've made a mistake, a terrible mistake. Management hasn't come, and it's the third day already... I shouldn't have thrown my lot in with these guys. Management has no intention of giving us what we want. I've been trying to mobilize everyone to secure the doors and stay alert, but they have no discipline. I fear it'll make us easy pickings. What the hell was I thinking! I'm even wearing their goddamn outfits for christ-sake! Shit, there it is again. That noise... Fuck it, I'm getting downstairs. It's way too exposed up here. Notes Gallery UprinsingNoteJoeSoap.jpg|Joe Soap UprinsingNoteMaxCornwell.jpg|Max Cornwell UprinsingNoteIngridWest.jpg|Ingrid West UprinsingNoteRogerWilco.jpg|Roger Wilco UprinsingNoteSteveOrwell.jpg|Steve Orwell UprinsingNoteJaneDoue.jpg|Jane Doue Tips and Trivia * Uprinsing was added with the v1.092 update. It introduced a new game mechanic: Graffiti which must be cleaned up with vials of acid. **The v1.092 update also introduced two new barrels, a new brown skin for the white cardboard box, a new skin for the metal crate, and a bottled beer called "Bloatenstein". These items can be found in Uprinsing and in The Office. * Uprinsing is one of 4 Levels in which the names on PIDs are not randomized. * One of the bullet holes in the central office is glitchy. Located just inside and to the right of the doorway, the bullet hole seems to require the player to aim the Laser Welder above and to the right of the bullet hole to weld it. ** This bullet hole is reportedly fixed in v1.1. Image Gallery UprinsingGraffiti.jpg|Graffiti in Uprinsing UprinsingGraffiti2.jpg|Graffiti in Uprinsing GraffitiCleanup.jpg|Graffiti before and after being dissolved with acid. UprinsingProtestSigns.jpg|Protest Signs 20180305181859_1.jpg|Crates stacked in their area LSpreviewUprinsing.png|Level select preview images Category:Levels